Without My Wings
by tabithas
Summary: In their sixth year while facing the battle of the year, the Death Eaters manage to kidnap Hermione. Now in their 7th year, Harry & Ron must find a way to track her down with the letters she has written, before it's too late...


****

Without My Wings

By xerosheridan

Summary: In their sixth year while facing the battle of the year, the Death Eaters manage to kidnap Hermione. Now in their 7th year, Harry & Ron must find a way to track her down with the letters she has written, before it's too late...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not (unfortunately) belong to me. Otherwise I'd be out thinking of what way Harry will almost get killed next and I'd actually be getting paid for it, lol. But, thankfully enough, the plot is mine! Tehehe evil grin

Chapter 1 - Need To Be Alone

"Sometimes I

Feel like I trusted you too well

Sometimes I

Just feel like screaming at myself

Sometimes I'm

In disbelief I didn't know

Somehow I

Need to be alone…"

-_Linkin Park, "Don't Stay"_

So this was what it was like to alone again.

In a way, Harry didn't want to be back at the Dursleys. Surely enough after the battle with Voldemort in his sixth year, he had wanted to be alone all the time. Him and Ron both were kind of distant. After all, it wasn't every year that one of your best friends gets kidnapped by Death Eaters.

Yes, you heard me right. This past unlucky year, Hermione got kidnapped by Voldemort's followers. He remembered the night it happened like it was yesterday.

__

-Flashback-

"Guys, I don't think we should be out here at this time of night, especially since Voldemort's out on the loose again." Hermione told Harry and Ron as she sped up her pace and tried to keep up with her two best friends. They were heading to Hagrid's hut, just for a short visit.

"Oh, let off Hermione, you never think we should be out on the grounds at night, but we've done it how many times? And how many times have you came along with us?" Ron pointed out.

"I'm just making sure you two don't get caught. If it wasn't for me pushing you to go back up to the dormitories then you'd probably be out all night." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well…" Ron let his sentence trail off because he knew she was right.

"Hey, what is that?" Harry pointed in the direction where a small light seemed to be coming out of the Dark Forest.

"I don't know…maybe we should just go back up the common room before we get caught." Hermione said anxiously.

"Yeah, lets go." Ron said. As they turned around they came to a sudden halt.

There stood about 10 death eaters, all wearing black robes. Hermione let out a gasp as the three of them went for their pockets and took out their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted the death eater Harry recognized to be Lucious Malfoy. Hermione's wand flew out of her hand as Harry and Ron pointed their wands out at the death eaters and shouted incantations. Some of them fell to the ground as Harry's and Ron's spells hit them.

Hermione moved forward to get her wand off the ground where one death eater had dropped it when Malfoy came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"We've got this girl, lets go!" Lucious shouted as Ron turned to see Dumbledore running to the scene. Hermione let out a scream and Malfoy covered her mouth with his hand. In response, Hermione bit him. He shouted and grabbed his hand away from her mouth.

"HARRY! RON!" Hermione screamed as she attempted to reach out her hands for them. Harry jumped to reach her but failed when she was thrown to the ground next to another death eater. He picked her up as she kicked and screamed. Ron was throwing random curses at the death eater but he blocked them. All of a sudden, they apparated together just as Dumbledore reached Harry and Ron, taking Hermione with them.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron both screamed at the place where she had last stood. Harry turned around and started screaming at Dumbledore. He noticed a few of the teachers had arrived on the scene, too.

"Let's go!" he shouted. "We've got to save her, they'll kill her!"

"We have to track her down! We can find her if we go quick!" Ron shouted too.

"Boys, calm down. I'm afraid we cannot do anything but wait. You made a very bad decision to come to these grounds tonight, and it might cost you, in the very worst way indeed." Dumbledore said calmly. He motioned for Harry and Ron to come back inside the school. After a few moments of uncertainty, Dumbledore convinced them that waiting here would not bring her back, and they, still shaking, and on the verge of breaking down by the loss of their best friend, started back up to the school.

-End flashback-

And they waited and waited. No avail.

And still Harry and Ron had not forgiven themselves for her disappearance.

Harry just wanted to be alone. And alone he was.

****


End file.
